A Day for Love
by Shattered Spectre
Summary: A revision of the story we wrote that was originally made for Valentines Day. Now a two-shot White Rose fluff story, Ruby takes Weiss out on the best date of her life.


A Day for Love

"C'mon Weiss, get _up_!" Ruby groaned as she shook the sleeping heiress.

"Why are you awake so early?" Weiss mumbled, only half awake.

"Why are you sleeping in so late?" Ruby rebutted with a smile. "Actually… don't answer that. But anyway, today's a special day!"

"Oh really?" Weiss replied, the sarcasm evident in her voice. "I couldn't tell by the fact you were up before I was."

"It's our anniversary!" Ruby exclaimed in a high pitched voice, bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Glad you remembered." Weiss said flatly while looking up at Ruby, not moving an inch from where she had woken up from.

"Does that mean you didn't-…?"

"Of course I did!" Weiss suddenly aggravated by her girlfriend's assumption that she hadn't remembered. "If you would have given me a minute or two so I could wake up..." She said as she rolled over to face her significant other. "Then you would have received this…" She pulled out a teddy bear holding a heart that said 'You're mine, Ruby Rose' on it. "Much sooner."

She held the object out to Ruby who was slightly stunned by the speed at which everything had changed. The small girl accepted it hesitantly, having not expected anything that sentimental.

"Oh, Weiss!" Ruby had bounced out of her momentary shock, and back into her childlike happiness as she read what the heart said. "It's so fluffy and cuddly! I love it! Thank you!" she said, clutching the bear to her chest.

Weiss had propped herself up onto her elbow, admiring her early morning's work, but she didn't quite have the energy to deal with Ruby's constant hyperactivity just yet.

"Whoa!" Ruby yelped as Weiss gripped the front of her pajamas and pulled her onto the bed.

"Just calm down for a few minutes and relax, alright? We have the entire day to ourselves you know."

Ruby adjusted herself to get under the covers with Weiss, still holding the teddy bear to her chest.

"You think your sister will mind this?"

"Nope, she went out with Blake earlier this morning." Ruby cuddled up as close to Weiss as should could get, giving her girlfriend a quick kiss on the lips. "Too bad we have somewhere to be soon too."

"Where are we going?"

"I made reservations at a special restaurant…"

"Which one?"

"Die Weiß Rose…"

"How in the world will you pay for that?!"

Weiss was very familiar with the restaurant as her parents visited the establishment every once in a while, and never once had they spent less than five-hundred lien. Ruby didn't come from a long line of rich family members, and she wasn't exactly wealthy herself.

"You know how for the past month I've been taking extra risky missions that pay more?"

"Yes, the ones I thought you were going to get yourself killed on?"

"Yeah, well I saved all my money from that, and I've got a few thousand Lien." Ruby said, obviously proud of herself.

"You _really_ didn't have to-…"

Ruby cut Weiss off by putting a hand over her mouth.

"And there's more!" The girl grinned as she tore off the covers and quickly got out of the bunk.

Ruby dashed to her closet and pulled something out, but hid it behind her back as she walked back, grin wider than ever.

"This," Said Ruby, and with a flourish, whipped around a piece of fabric allowing it to extend all the way down. "Is for you."

Weiss had to blink to register what was in front of her. As her eyes came to focus, she saw the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was black with a brilliant light blue tint that caught the light and made it shine. The fabric was a soft, pure silk.

"Well…?" Ruby asked after a solid minute of Weiss' expression not changing from a look of amazement.

"I-it's perfect… I-I… Can't tell you how absolutely perfect it is." Weiss stammered. "But where on Earth did you get this? I haven't seen any dress like this before, and if I had, I would have bought it."

"I made it." Ruby stated simply.

It was all too much for Weiss to handle. She started choking up and tears began to fall. The heiress slid out of bed and took the dress as Ruby handed it over.

Turning around, Weiss sat it on her bed, and quickly spun back around. She grabbed her girlfriend in a tight embrace, letting go only to smile and pull Ruby into a passionate kiss.

The fabled "Ice Queen" had never been one to show affection. It was usually Ruby who initiated contact, but that had changed in a moment. The kiss they now shared had ignited a spark that lit a flame of desire in Weiss she had never known before, and in a single second, the cold shell that had surrounded Weiss' heart had melted, replaced by a feeling of warmth and caring.

Ruby would've liked to stay in this position forever, but time was ticking by. Ruby pulled out of the kiss slowly, hoping it didn't upset her girlfriend too much.

"We've got places to be, you know." She whispered, still wrapped around Weiss.

"Courtesy of you." Weiss replied, smiling. It was a rare smile, reserved for Ruby alone. "You're just way more than I deserve."

"You deserve the best, so I'm giving you what you deserve," Ruby whispered soothingly. "Speaking of what you deserve, we've got a ride to catch in a little bit; you may want to put your dress on." Ruby smiled like a child in a toy store. Weiss turned around and picked up the dress, walking to the bathroom to change.

Only a few seconds later and Ruby felt like it had been an eternity.

"Come on Weiss! Your next surprise is almost here!" Ruby said bouncing up and down with joy as she led Weiss out of the room in her new dress.

"Wha-?" Was all Weiss managed to get out as they made it outside the dorm rooms towards the cul-de-sac, they were greeted by a driver who stood in front of a large, black limousine.

"Hello Miss Rose; Miss Schnee," He said smiling at the two. "How are you this fine day?"

"I-I'm stunned…" Weiss said in pure disbelief. Nobody had gone this far to make her happy, and she didn't expect Ruby to be the first.

"I'll take that as a good sign." The driver said, opening the back door and holding it for the pair.

"After you, Weiss." Ruby said, motioning for Weiss to go ahead.

Weiss hesitantly took a step, expecting to wake up from whatever dream she felt she was walking in. Ruby followed closely behind, helping Weiss into the car, and getting in herself. The driver shut the door and walked around to the driver's side and got in. The engine started, and they were off.

"Ruby…" Weiss muttered, still in shock. "I don't know what to say about all of this…"

Ruby was getting satisfaction out of seeing Weiss choke on her own words. Ever since they started dating, it was always Weiss doing expensive things and paying for all of it. Now, it was her turn, and she would savor every last bit of it.

"Well, you don't really need to say anything," Ruby said cuddling up to her girlfriend. "Just enjoy."

That was just what they did for the remainder of the drive into town. By the time they reached the restaurant, the two were closely cozied up to each other. The car stopped and they separated as the driver opened the door.

"I hope you two enjoy your time in town; just call when you're ready to return." He said with the same friendly smile he had worn picking them up. The two stepped out of the car and thanked the driver.

"So, are you ready to taste the most wonderful food Vale has to offer?" Ruby said as she took Weiss' hand in her own.

"You're going _far_ out of your way, Ruby…"

"Oh, I know." She smiled.


End file.
